Revenge with a Passion Literally
by xSmirkingAngel
Summary: Its only when Sasuke returns that pulls Sakura over there edge; pulling Sasuke straight with her to hell. And boy he doesn't know whats out to get him. Because Sakura deserves her happy ending. Inspired by Maroon 5's new song Misery. SasuSaku
1. He Returns

Revenge with a Passion; Literally.

This story was inspired from Maroon 5's song Misery.

* * *

Because Sakura deserves her happy ending. And guess who goes through hell for her to get it? You guessed it.

Sakura tapped her boot on the floor repeatedly, stabbing her Kunai in the side of her chair, making an impression in it, over and over again.

She growled "Kami freakin' Dammit, when's the bastard arriving?"

Naruto, in the chair next to her, and used to the new pissed Sakura, laughed and shrugged.

"Granny Tsunade said anytime today. Oh yeah, and I call dibs on you getting him first." He grinned.

She glared at him, holding her kunai at his neck. "Is that so?"

Naruto gulped. "Yes, because he owes you that much, ne?"

Something flashed in Sakura's eyes, a hint of emotion which she rarely showed these days.

Naruto, recognized it as Malice and he smirked a bit.

He hoped the idiot suffered through her torture enough to make her happy. He remembered the day they found out Sasuke was coming home.

_Sakura walked down the street, her fingers clenched, her hands white. She grinded her teeth. _

_Naruto walked up to her. "Sakura-chan! Did you hear? Sasuke's coming home!" He grinned. He heard Sakura growl._

"_He won't know what coming for him when he arrives." Naruto looked confused._

"_Eh? What do you mean Sakura-chan?"_

"_Pure Hell, Naruto."_

_Naruto barked out a laugh._

"_You go Sakura, you give that teme what he deserves."_

She flicked her head to the side, and pulled at her hair, braiding it, and flipped it over her shoulder. "Fine." She muttered. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a drunken Tsunade.

"He's here, take him and get the hell out of my office waiting room. Don't let him out of your sight or else." She took a swing of her sake and stomped off.

Naruto laughed and got up, stretching his arms. "Yo, Teme, get your ass out here then!" he yelled at the door. Sakura heard a small "Hn." From the other side and a tall dark haired man

stepped out. Sakura smirked, and glared at the same time.

Bastard hasn't changed, she thought and smirked.

Naruto ran to Sasuke and hugged him in a brotherly way. Sasuke didn't return the hug. "Dobe, get the hell off me." He deadpanned.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto's arms were gripped and he was thrown away from the Uchiha. Naruto straightened his shirt and looked down.

"Hmph, stupid teme."

As soon as Naruto was off of Sasuke, he looked at Sakura and she swore she saw his jaw drop a little.

"S-Sakura?"

She made a little tch noice.

Why the hell was he noticing her now? Was she naked or something? She looked down at her version of comfy attire. Jeans, boots and a spaghetti strap top. She looked at him through her eyeliner. "Well, no shit." She looked at her hand, noticing the big ring she had on suddenly. She smirked a bit as she wondered how it would look impressioned on something.

She got an idea suddenly, and grinned to herself. She looked at Naruto, who as if sensed what she was doing. He coughed to cover a laugh.

She walked up to Sasuke, pouting a bit and used her sweetest voice as innocent as she could. She felt nauseous doing this. She got on her tiptoes, her hands behind her back.

"I'm glad your back Sasuke-kun, because I have something to give you. You'll love it." She whispered huskily stepping closer. She leaned in a tad.

Sasuke, actually thinking she'd kiss him, closed his eyes slightly.

That's when Sakura pulled back her biker gloved fist and swung it straight at the Uchiha's cheekbone.

She heard a crunch and smirked wildly.

"That's for leaving me on a god dammed bench, the least you could have done was put me on something freakin' soft." She grabbed his shirt.

He clutched his cheek painfully. He growled, lowly.

He glared at her. "As if I care"

She heard Naruto in the background cracking up. She grinned. Then everything moved with out her. She saw herself grab for him. Everything moved too fast.

That's when she grabbed his head and slammed it into the nearest wall. She let him go and started walking, and turned around, regaining herself.

"See you later, Naruto; and Sasuke? You better get your ass up, I'm leaving. Naruto has you next month." She straightened her shirt and cracked her neck.

Sasuke coughed and grabbed his head and cheek. "Bitch" He muttered. He got up and looked at Naruto and saw he was grinning about to laugh. "Shut up." He stomped off after the revengeful woman.

* * *

**Sakuras House:**

Sakura stomped through the door, unable the realize that Sasuke was on her heels and 'accidently' slammed the door in his face. He groaned.

He slammed the door open and yelled

"Dammit, what the hell did I do to deserve your company."

She laughed bitterly and threw over her shoulder

"Bastard, you broke my heart."

She headed to the kitchen and got some ice and a towel. She walked over to him and shoved it at his chest and folded her arms. She watched as he tentatively placed it to his head,

whilst still holding his cheek wincing. Sakura sighed and moved closer to him.

He moved back sensing she was going to hurt him again.

She glared. "Idiot I'm just gonna heal your cheek"

He stepped back, slapping her hand away. "Its fine."

"Dammit no its not."

She placed her hand on his pained, red cheek and forced chakra into her hand. He winced and pulled away once she was done.

"Hn."

"Don't hn me."

"Tch."

"Hn."  
He twitched as she used his word.

He looked around her apartment, seeing how out of place it was. It looked… normal. She has dishes in the sink, instant coffee cups on the side and knives and magazines on the end

table.

She pushed past him and walked into the hallway, she turned around and looked at him.

"Couch or floor?" She smirked. He took a second to figure out what she meant.

He sighed. "Couch"

She nodded and went into her room coming out with a pile of blankets and a pillow.

"If I hear a peep out of you, when I'm trying to sleep, your cheek will be the least of your worries, Uchiha." She spat.

"Tch like you could overtake me." He spat back.

She slammed him onto the couch and walked into her room and yelled,

"Bathroom is across the hall." She slammed her door, and he noticed the light go out. He sighed turning on the couch to get comfortable.

Not possible.

He closed his eyes, still clutching the icepack to his pounding head.

* * *

**I'm actually working on chapter two, so look for it! **


	2. Day 1 of Hell

Day 1 of Hell:

Sasuke groaned as he was awoke by three things: Pain, loud noises and, irritation. He opened his eyes. In the kitchen, Sakura was walking around, loudly, acting as if Sasuke wasn't there. She grabbed a Coffee Mate and took a swing from it, grabbing for a piece of toast.

He sat up, wincing at the pain in his head and back. He noticed what she was wearing, as if it were the first thing he saw.

Same boots, an off the shoulder top, and jean shorts with far too many rips in them.

She slammed her plate on the table and sat down, putting her feet up. She glanced at him.

"You look like shit."

He twitched.

"Hn." He got up and went to sit at the table, as far away from her as he could, still wincing.

"Aw, is little Sasuke still in pain? Does he want someone to kiss it better?" She used her bittersweet voice.  
He twitched again. She reached over to the counter and slammed down a bottle of Tylenol in front of him.  
"Make your own breakfast." She sniffed.

"And take a shower, you smell rancid"

He blushed slightly and got up, and grabbed the small bottle, walking into the bathroom.

He threw off his clothes, and left them outside the door. He heard her walk past and grab them, walking away.

He stepped into the shower, and sighed as the cold water his chest and back, easing out the knots. He washed his hair with the shampoo (thank god it wasn't girly.) and stepped out the shower. He looked around and realized something.

No towels.  
He sighed again and punched the wall.

"Haruno!" he yelled.

"What in the heck do you want!" She yelled back, he thought he heard her from her room.

"No towels!" He yelled back. No wait, he could put on his clothes again. Then he remembered that she had his clothes, washing them. He muttered a sting of curse words.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She sounded as if she was outside the bathroom door. She rattled the door knob. "Open it then, stupid."  
He twitched.  
"Sakura I know you may not know this, because your so dumb witted but …."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm standing here….

Naked.

Why the hell would I open the door to you? You'd just go fan girl on me and rape me." He knew the last comment was a lie. He heard the lock turn and his eyes widen. The door flew open to reveal an angry Sakura. That's when a slap landed right on his other cheek and he flew backwards.

Sakura stood there red faced, and didn't even fluster that he wasn't wearing a top. Nor pants. She growled, and threw his towel at him.

"Get your nasty ass out of my bathroom and don't forget to clean up the floor. Its soaked." She turned around, and smirked.

"And that two incher is nothing special."

(EFFING POWNED)  
Sasuke's jaw dropped as his eye continued to twitch.

She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

He got up slowly, drying his self off, ignoring what just happened. He realized that she still had his clothes. He wrapped the towel round his waist and walked into the hall.

She sat on the couch, her foot on a nearby chair. She turned the radio up, as it played Maroon 5.

_Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I won't ever send  
Somehow it is cut so much  
Deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them be  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free_

"Sak-"  
"Hush." She swayed her head and closed her eyes, singing along with the music.

_I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me  
Your silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back_

He waited until the whole song was over and cleared his throat. She looked up, and glared. "What?"  
"Where are my clothes?" He twitched.

She motioned where she'd thrown them on the couch, not caring if they were folded.  
He grabbed them and changed in the bathroom. He emerged again, and threw the towel in the hamper. "I'm going to go to my house to get more clothes." He grabbed a Coffee Mate, ignoring her glare and walked out of the door.  
He turned around to find all 5'5 of her staring at him. "I have to baby sit you, remember?"

"Hn." He started walking, feeling her walk behind him. He heard her humming to the song on the radio earlier.

They reached his house, and he sighed inward, missing the old estate.

Sasuke pushed on the old door and couched slightly as dust emerged.

Sakura swatted her hand, scrunched up her nose. She followed him down the hallway to the right and a hand came out and stopped her.

"I'm going into my room to change." With that he shut the door in her face.  
She twitched and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. She heard a "dammit" and

then a thud.

She banged on the door. "Did your fan girls get in there and realize your nothing special yet?"  
She heard him throw something at the door and curse again.

"Annoying, the electric's out in here and I can't see, nor can I turn it on."  
"Well open the door then." She deadpanned as she heard him say

"I'm on the floor and something is on me I dunno what the hell it is."

"Shove it off you." He grunted at this.  
"It's heavy." She heard a hint of whining in his voice and laughed. She barged in the room, her night senses kicking in. She flicked the switch, using her chakra to power it back up and looked at him. What she saw made her fall on his bed laughing.

Sasuke, the best ninja (Back then) on her team was stuck, stomach down on the floor under a dresser. He had a hint of pink to his cheeks. He tried to take a breath and move.

"Help."  
Sakura was to busy laughing to help him. Finally she fixed her watered eyeliner eyes and picked the dresser up in one quick motion.

"Weakling, much?" She smirked.

That's when the power cut out again and Sakura muttered a "Damn." She tripped slightly, causing Sasuke to fall again. He grabbed for something to help him up, and touched something soft, and covered in material.  
Something stood on his chest, when the light cut on he saw Sakura, her eyes malicious, she gripped his shirt and flung him up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you did not just touch my ass!" He gulped. She grabbed him and flung him out the nearest window.

Two hours later :

Sasuke opened his eyes, and found he was lying on the grass, his shirt a tad bloody. He sat up, and saw Sakura sat on a tree branch, sharpening her kunai knife.

"Ah, Sleeping Ugly has awoken. That was barely a fall. One story. Wow, Sasuke, you are a wimp." She gets off her tree branch and jumps down, walking over to him.

Sasuke grunts and gets up. "You're the same, wimpy and annoying girl I left on the bench three years ago. And in fact, you've gotten uglier." He inwardly gagged at his lie.

She wasn't taken aback by his comment, though her eyes teared up just a bit. She growled.

"You have five seconds to get your ass up. If not, you probably won't be able to produce any little Uchiha-bastards." She smirked. The could have sown at that moment she saw Sasuke literally fly up off the ground. He clenched his leg.

Sakura began walking back to the entrance to the Uchiha Estate, and turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Well come on, slow ass." She turned again and walked off.

He sighed loudly. What hell this was going to be.

Should I add more to the chapters or no? Tell me or else… Flames are accepted xD


End file.
